Wappenbund
thumb|200px Country of origin: Germany Location: Status: Active Formed in: 03.1999 Style: Martial Industrial Lyrical themes: History, Empires Last label: Old Europa Cafe Members Sven Bussler - Ophir, Sigrun Heid, Transform Collage Текст discogs "Martial industrial project founded by german musician Sven Bussler in March 1999. Wappenbund is the musical continuation of his previous project Ophir, and often includes collaborations with various other artists. Wappenbund plays a harsh epic music of bombastic martial drumming and neoclassical melodies, often accompanied by Sven's distorted vocals. The first material was a self-released cassette in 1999 entitled "Schlacht". In 2000, the EP "Blood And Fire" was released and marked the founding of Bussler's label Greyland Records. The first full-length "Zeitenwende" was released in 2001. While 2003 saw the release of the boxset "Preußen" and the CDr "Schlacht - The Final Chapter", which included material from the 1999 cassette aswell as new tracks. Intended as the final album of new material, "Kinder Des Lichtes" was released in 2004, and a CDr of rare and unreleased tracks entitled "Heimatsflamme" come out the following year. The project (Wappenbund) and it's label (Greyland) announced their end in 2004, although continue to be active on occasional projects." Discography Albums Schlacht ‎(Cass, Ltd) Ragna Organisation none 1999 Wappenbund & Ophir - Blood & Fire / Nichts Ist Verloren Part I & II ‎(CDr, RE, Ltd) Greyland GR 05 2000 Zeitenwende 5 versions Greyland 2001 Zeitenwende ‎(LP, Ltd) Greyland GR 07 2001 Zeitenwende ‎(CD, Album, Ltd, Num) Greyland GR 07 2001 Zeitenwende ‎(CD, Ltd, RE) Greyland GR 07 2002 Zeitenwende ‎(CD, Album, RE) Greyland GR 07 2006 Zeitenwende ‎(Cass, RE, Ltd) White Ashes White Ashes 06 2012 Zeitenwende / Schlacht ‎(CD, Album + CDr, Album, RE + Box, Ltd) Greyland GR 07-1 2001 Preußen 7 versions Greyland 2003 Preußen ‎(LP, Ltd, TP) Greyland GR 12 2003 Preußen ‎(CD, Album + CDr + Box + Ltd, Num) Greyland GR 12 2003 Preußen ‎(LP, Ltd + CDr + Box, Ltd) Greyland GR 12A 2003 Preußen ‎(2xLP, Ltd + CDr, Ltd) Greyland none 2003 Preußen ‎(Box + CD, Album + CDr, Bla) Greyland GR 12 2005 Preußen ‎(Cass, RE, Ltd) White Ashes WA05 2011 Preußen ‎(CD, Ltd, RE, Box) White Ashes WA05 2011 Kinder Des Lichtes 3 versions Greyland 2004 Kinder Des Lichtes ‎(CD, Ltd, Album, Spe) Greyland GR 14 2004 Kinder Des Lichtes ‎(Cass, Ltd) Greyland GR 14 2004 Kinder Des Lichtes ‎(CD, Album, Ltd, Dig) Greyland GR 14 2004 Heaven 2 versions White Ashes 2009 Heaven ‎(CD, MiniAlbum) White Ashes WA 03 2009 Heaven ‎(CD, MiniAlbum + Box + Ltd) White Ashes WA 03 2009 Live In Yverdon ‎(9xFile, FLAC) White Ashes none 2013 Singles & EPs Blood And Fire 2 versions Greyland 2000 Blood And Fire ‎(CDr, EP, Ltd) Greyland GR 01 2000 Blood And Fire ‎(CDr, Ltd, EP) Greyland GR-BE 01 2001 Zurück In Der Heimat 3 versions Eternal Soul Records 2002 Zurück In Der Heimat ‎(7" + Box, Ltd, Gas) Eternal Soul Records ES01 2002 Zurück In Der Heimat ‎(7", Ltd, Mil) Eternal Soul Records ES01 2002 Zurück In Der Heimat ‎(7", Ltd) Eternal Soul Records ES01 2002 Wappenbund / Kriegsfall-U - Split ‎(7") MozgaloM MM004 2004 Music For Empires 3 versions White Ashes 2011 Music For Empires ‎(7", W/Lbl, TP) White Ashes WA04 2011 Music For Empires (Special Edition) ‎(7", 33 + CDr, Mini, 3) White Ashes WA04 2011 Music For Empires ‎(7", Ltd) White Ashes WA04 2011 Compilations Heimatflamme 4 versions Greyland 2005 Heimatflamme ‎(CDr, Comp, Ltd + 7") Greyland none 2005 Heimatflamme ‎(CDr, Comp, Ltd) Greyland GR 15 2005 Heimatflamme ‎(CDr, Comp, Ltd) Greyland none 2005 Heimatflamme ‎(CDr, Comp, RE) Greyland none 2007 Schlacht - The Final Chapter / Blood & Fire ‎(CDr, Comp) Greyland none 2007 A Way To The Empire Of Light ‎(CD, Ltd, Comp) Old Europa Cafe OECD 171 2013 Videos Operation Julmond vs. Wappenbund - Steinklang Industries Festival Vol. 1 ‎(DVDr, DVD-V, Ltd) Steinklang Industries SKL-DVD 01 2006 Miscellaneous Echo West / Wappenbund - Funkenflug ‎(CDr, Ltd) Via Dolorosa 001 2004 Andacht (Supply Module's Smackdown) 2 versions Zero71 Recordings (Web) 2007 Andacht (Supply Module's Smackdown) ‎(CDr) Zero71 Recordings (Web) Z71WEB.006 2007 Andacht (Supply Module's Smackdown) ‎(File, MP3) Zero71 Recordings (Web) Z71WEB.006 2007 Licht Ist Leben 2 versions White Ashes 2009 Licht Ist Leben ‎(Cass, Ltd) White Ashes WA 01 2009 Licht Ist Leben ‎(CD, Album, Ltd) White Ashes WA07 2012 Links Discogs | LastFM Photos Wappenbund7.jpg Wappenbund6.jpg Wappenbund5.jpg Wappenbund4.jpg Wappenbund3.png Wappenbund2.png YouTube thumb|center|670 px Категория:Martial Industrial Категория:Total list of Martial Industrial projects